


Mysterious Ways

by chucksnetflixaccount



Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e09 The Trap, F/M, Inspired by..., M/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucksnetflixaccount/pseuds/chucksnetflixaccount
Summary: Poems inspired by episode 09 of season 15
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: End Of the Road (SPN Poems) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522343
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Mysterious Ways

Dean's Prayer

  
Cas, please listen to my heart  
In these dark woods I pray  
Let this be a fresh new start

Lost in a nightmare, we are forced apart  
At last, I find the words to say  
Cas, please listen to my heart

I lashed out, amiss and way too hard  
Now, I beg forgiveness and I pray  
Let this be a fresh new start

How can I fix what broke apart?  
Anger made my world turn gray  
Cas, please listen to my heart

You are the most important part   
I know there is nothing I can say   
But please, let this be a fresh new start

My love may not be bold, my heart  
Is broken and I, I need to say  
Cas, please listen to your heart  
Let this be a fresh new start! 

* * *

Dean's Prayer, Part II

  
I need to get up.

_\- Okay._

Leviathan's will come.

_\- Okay._

Please hear me, Cas.

_\- Okay._

I need to get up.

_\- Okay._

* * *

Eileen's Torment

  
Remember  
You're just a pawn  
Don't get too close to the chosen one

Remember  
They may force your hand  
And lead you in a hellish land

Remember  
Even if your heart is broken  
The last words are not yet spoken

* * *

Sam's Predicament

  
~~What's a life without hope?~~  
Some questions you don't ask 

~~When will I become a monster?~~  
Some answers you don't want

 ~~What's a life without God?~~  
Some mysteries you don't solve

* * *


End file.
